


These Moments

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: As Park Jihoon is slowly becoming terminally blind, Park Woojin is trying his best to live in these moments.





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever 2park fic please don't roast me TOO hard
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)! let's be friends!

Park Woojin should have known that something was wrong when his boyfriend couldn’t see clearly when driving.

“Jihoon!” Woojin exclaimed, “did you not see that stop sign? We could have hit someone!” The car behind them honked loudly, causing both boys to jolt up in panic.

“Sorry babe,” his boyfriend, Jihoon, chuckled nervously behind the wheel, “maybe I just missed it.”

Park Jihoon and Park Woojin have been dating for over two years now, committed in a stable relationship. Woojin actually was the first to confess, and was more than surprised when Jihoon suppressed the same feelings. They started as acquaintances, but soon became more than just friends. They knew everything about each other, and were practically jointed at the hip.

So, why was Woojin just finding out that Jihoon was slowly turning blind? Why did it take him six months to realize that something was off?

He sat in the doctor’s office as his boyfriend had his eyes examined. The doctor peered into Jihoon’s eyes, shining a light onto them. The tension was thick as the two boys waited for the doctor’s response.

“Is he going to be okay?” Woojin finally asked.

The doctor swiveled around in his chair, shaking his head sadly.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Park, your boyfriend has a rare case of retinitis pigmentosa.”

Retinitis pigmentosa is a disease of the retina that causes night blindness and gradual vision loss. Woojin learned this as the doctor described the situation to them explaining that Jihoon would eventually lose all ability to see.

“How much time do we have?”  
“Well, it’s a rough estimate, but I would say about a year. Retinitis pigmentosa is very gradual and slow, but for some reason, it’s increasing rapidly for Jihoon.”  
“Thanks.”

Woojin and Jihoon both silently exited the doctor’s office, and made it into the parking lot. As soon as Woojin got into the driver’s seat, he finally let out all of his pented emotions.

“Goddamnit!” he yelled, slamming his hands onto the wheel.  
“Woojin.”  
“Why the fuck does this always have to happen to me? Why does this happen to us? Everything was going so fucking nicely and smooth until we have to find out you’re turning fucking blind!”  
“Woojin.”  
“No, this is so fucked up! It’s like the world is always fucking against me; against us! Why does the universe have to always take the people that I care about away from me?”  
“Woojin!”

Woojin finally cooled off to see his concerned boyfriend sitting next to him.

“Woojin, it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay-”  
“Jihoon, do not tell me that this is okay. You’re losing your fucking eyes! We had so much to look forward to in the future-”  
Jihoon took his boyfriend by surprise, cutting the snaggletoothed boy off with a chaste kiss, and placed his hand over his.  
“It’ll be okay. We just have to make the most out of what we have left.”

365 days was all the time Woojin was given to share with Jihoon before it would all be taken away. He was determined to show Jihoon the world before he could never see it again.  
If the world was going to take his boyfriend’s sight from him, Woojin was going to show Jihoon everything he could possibly ever want to see in his lifetime.

Woojin walked into their shared bedroom, where Jihoon was still snoring softly. He was wearing Woojin’s clothes, with messy hair, and his pink lips drove Woojin over the edge, driving him insane to not captivate them right then and there.

“Jihoon, get up,” he urged, nudging his sleeping boyfriend.  
“Wooj, what do you want?” Jihoon whined, rubbing his eyes, “it’s too early.”  
“Get up. We’re going to go out.”  
“Where? Can’t we just stay home and play video games?”  
“Not today. Come on, I’ll give you ten minutes to get ready.”

Jihoon later met Woojin outside, who was waiting for him in the car. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with dark blue jeans, still sleepy as he sat in the car seat.

“Babe, where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”

Woojin drove this time, his eyes staring at the road straight ahead. He turned the radio on, turning it up as Jihoon gave a small smile. It was their song.

_“Woojin, come on, let’s dance!” Jihoon yelled, pulling Woojin onto the dance floor._

_Somehow, Jihoon got his extremely shy boyfriend to come with him to a nightclub, the room vibrating with the loud bass of the music. The boy was determined to have Woojin relax and have fun._

_“Jihoon, I’m not going in there.”_

_“It’s too late for that! Come on, dance with me!”_

_After endless prodding and begging from Jihoon, Woojin started to loosen up. The two boys started to dance in sync, now attracting a crowd that circled around them. As the two boys finished their routine together, everyone cheered, and the crowd separated._

_“See? It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jihoon smirked._

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”_

As the song ended, Jihoon sighed as he stared out of the car window.

“Wooj, I’m sorry. I don’t want to have this whole retinitis pigmentosa thing either.”  
“Jihoon, it’s not your fault. The world’s just a fucked up place.”

The two of them rode in silence, as Jihoon tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

“The view’s pretty. Look, are those oak trees green in January? That’s so cool!”  
“Jihoon, those are evergreen trees. They’re green all year.”  
“Oh.”

Woojin gripped the wheel, trying to accept the fact that someday Jihoon wouldn’t be able to talk about how nice the scenery was. A few hours later, Woojin pulled to a stop.

“Babe, wake up. We’re here,” said Woojin, shaking Jihoon.

The two boys were far from the city where they resided in, and were currently parked right by a lake. Jihoon’s eyes lit up as he saw the clear blue water and shining sun, almost unable to contain his happiness.

“Er, I know it isn’t the best, but I remember two months ago you talked about wanting to go to a lake since you were little, but never got the chance to, so I just kind of winged it.”

“Wooj, this is amazing! Thank you so, so, so much, I’m literally so happy right now.”

Woojin laughed at his ecstatic boyfriend, pulling out a cooler from the trunk.

“Before you get too happy, I also figured that we should have a picnic.”

For the next two hours, Woojin and Jihoon fed leftover pieces of bread to the ducks, feeding each other pieces of chicken, and enjoying the scenery in front of them. They were the only ones at the lake, relishing in the serene atmosphere that they’d never get the opportunity to see in the city. As Jihoon rested on Woojin’s lap, they shared slow and sweet kisses that never seemed to end, and neither of them wanted them to.

“Do we really have to go back?” Jihoon asked.  
“Shut up before I kiss you again.”

As the hot summer months came around, Woojin once again woke Jihoon up to another adventure. This time, he took Jihoon to a massive sunflower field, where the yellow flowers stood taller than both of them. Jihoon yelled with excitement, running out of the car to see the view more clearly.

“It’s really pretty here.”  
“Like you.”  
“Wooj, you’re so cheesy. I love you.”

Days seemed to pass and become weeks, and the weeks turned into months. The calendar that hung on their refrigerator door was slowly making its way to December; the month the two of them had been dreading.

Jihoon was almost completely blind. He needed Woojin’s assistance to get up, get dressed, or to even eat. He could only tell if Woojin was coming into the room or not due to his footsteps and his voice. One day, Jihoon finally spoke his mind.

“Woojin, I think we should break up.”  
Woojin, who was tying his shoes, looked up at his boyfriend.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m just a burden to you now. I can’t do anything without your help, and it kills me every time because you could be with someone so much better-”

Woojin cut his boyfriend off with a firm kiss.

“Jihoon, don’t even dare to talk about yourself like that. When I picked you to be the love of my life, I picked you. I didn’t pick anyone else for a reason, because there will never be someone who can ever replace you.”

“I feel so helpless,” Jihoon whispered, tears rolling down his face, “I can’t do anything for you, and you’re doing everything for me.”

Woojin comforted his weeping boyfriend by wiping away his tears, trying not to sob himself.

“I’m just doing what you’d do for me.”

The cold winter passed, and the flowers sprung up once again. Jihoon was now fully blind. Woojin had taken him to a nearby park, where Jihoon clung onto his right arm, and Woojin caught him whenever he stumbled.

“Wooj, what was that sound? What’s around me?”  
“That was a bird, Jihoon. You’re around some flowers and an annoying little kid that won’t stop crying over his spilled ice cream.”  
“Oh no, Wooj! Come on, help me get over there. I want to buy him another one.”

Woojin continued to stay by Jihoon’s side. His friends constantly asked him why he still chose to stick with Jihoon when there were so many other people that he could be with, and every time, Woojin gave them the same simple answer.  
“He’s my everything.”

One day, as practice ended early, Woojin came home to a surprise.

Jihoon was surrounded by different colors and shades of paint and a large easel, finger painting. Woojin watched as he hummed and dipped his fingers into different shades of green and blue, creating an image he knew far too well.

It was the lake that the they visited.

He suddenly turned around, noticing that Woojin was home.

“Hey Wooj! You’re home early, right? Look what I’ve been working on!”  
“I see it. It’s really pretty.”  
“Right?” Jihoon beamed, “It’s one of our favorite memories together. I was thinking that we could maybe hang it up in our bedroom when it’s all dried.”  
“We can do that.”  
“Awesome! By the way, babe, can you help me with the last portion?”

For the rest of the night, Woojin helped Jihoon pick different colors, completing the painting together. The two of them hung the painting on top of their bed together, cheering when it was finally completed. As Woojin wrapped a protective arm around him, Jihoon curled up next to his boyfriend.

“Thanks for everything, Woojin. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

The two of them soundly fell asleep.

Life took many things from Park Woojin. It took away his mother, his sister, and even tried to take his boyfriend from him.

But, it couldn’t take these moments.

And in all honesty, Woojin was fine with that.


End file.
